


Broken Filter

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Derek's dick has no filter, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The filter between Derek’s brain and his dick was officially broken. Because there was no way that when Stiles sat down at his kitchen counter and stared at the massive pile of food and said “Oh that looks so good. Just keep shoving it in, my mouth can totally take it.” that he was indicating he wanted Derek’s dick over cheeseburgers.<br/>Derek’s dick did not see things the same way. He stayed on the other side of the counter for a very long time while Stiles ate all the curly fries and licked his lips in delight at the salty taste that lingered there.<br/>If it only happened that once, Derek might have been able to ignore it. But like he said, his filter was broken.</p><p>There is literally nothing of substance here. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Filter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> When I started watching Teen Wolf in August, I could barely get my brain to write a decent make out scene. Now I've taken up permanent residence on a hellbus with my own bunk. This is based off this (http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/35538926003/i-just-want-a-fic-where) tumblr prompt-ish. I think my brain is broken too.
> 
> And if it sucks (heh), be nice to me. I'm still a newbie at writing straight up porn.

The filter between Derek’s brain and his dick was officially broken. Because there was no way that when Stiles sat down at his kitchen counter and stared at the massive pile of food and said “Oh that looks so good. Just keep shoving it in, my mouth can totally take it.” that he was indicating he wanted Derek’s dick over cheeseburgers.

Derek’s dick did not see things the same way. He stayed on the other side of the counter for a very long time while Stiles ate all the curly fries and licked his lips in delight at the salty taste that lingered there.

If it only happened that once, Derek might have been able to ignore it. But like he said, his filter was broken. 

 

* * *

 

There was the day the pack went out for ice cream one ridiculous hot summer evening and Stiles swung his legs back and forth against the edge of the picnic table, licking at the ice cream that kept melting in the heat.

Stiles looked over at Derek, whose own ice cream was dripping onto his fingers. “Better lick that up quick before it all slips away.”

Derek swore, dropped his cone, and went inside the diner to wash his hands and tell his dick to behave. 

 

* * *

 

Or the time Stiles looked over at the stone wall the wolves leaped over and back at Derek.

“Just swing one leg over at a time,” snapped Derek.

“Yeah, I’m as flexible as an amateur gymnast, but I’m pretty sure I can’t get my legs to spread that far,” complained Stiles.

Derek refused to walk next to Stiles the rest of the way and told his brain to stop imagining his hands gripping Stiles’ thighs, spreading him wide as he pushed deeper inside Stiles.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles complained about being the only one researching at 3am. “It’s hard, Derek. Just let me have five minutes of relief and then I can go again.”

Yeah, Derek steadily chanted “Scott’s hairy ass, Scott’s hairy ass,” in his head until his dick stopped trying to pretend that Stiles wasn’t talking about research.

 

If he jerked himself off a good four times later that night imagining Stiles under him, begging him to fuck him harder and never stop, at least no one was home to hear him.

* * *

 

The night Stiles offhandedly mentioned that he liked Thai food so spicy it made his lips feel bruised, Derek learned that it was possible for his dick to weep.

“So stop eating Thai food,” said Boyd, as though Stiles was being ridiculous.

“But it’s like the best kind of pain,” moaned Stiles. “Hurts so good is the best feeling.”

Boyd and Jackson rolled their eyes at him and stole the last of Stiles’ chicken.

Derek ate in his room.

 

* * *

 

He nearly broke completely when they were putting together an entertainment center, Derek crouched on the floor, trying to get a bar in a particularly difficult bracket.

“Bet if you slicked it up good, it would just slide right in,” observed Stiles.

Derek wondered how much of his Alpha cred would be ruined if he just got on his hands and knees like a needy little bitch and begged for Stiles to fuck him.

 

* * *

 

It took six weeks before Derek finally snapped and shoved Stiles up against the camaro, kissing him hard and hand reaching down to grab Stiles' cock. "You are such a fucking tease," breathed Derek. "It's like you don't even know what you do to me with the things you say. I keep telling myself you don't mean them, that you're not trying to work me up, but damn it, Stiles!"

Stiles pushed Derek back hard, making Derek stumble a second.

He stared at Stiles, trying to calm his breathing. Not that it was working at all.

"Let me speak clearly then, Derek, so we don't have more miscommunication," said Stiles, sounding frustrated."When I say it's hard, I mean my dick is threatening to pop out of my pants on its own. When I say try and get your mouth around that, I don't mean SAT words. I mean put your mouth on my cock so I can wrap my hands in your hair and fuck your mouth until you're swallowing my come and begging me for just one more taste."

Stiles very deliberately slid onto the Camaro and spread his legs. "When I say better lick it up fast, I mean I expect you to come inside me and then use your tongue to catch every last drop that tries to slide out of my tight little hole and force it back until I'm so full of your come that the entire pack can smell you in me for a week. And when I say it fucking took you long enough, I mean that I got three fingers in myself this morning so that you can go ahead and have me bent over the hood of your car with your cock buried in my ass within the next two minutes."

Derek fucking howled and crushed his lips back to Stiles, his hands yanking at Stiles' belt. He yanked Stiles’ pants down, shoving them around his knees.

Stiles had Derek’s jeans open, stroking Derek’s cock in one hand and tugging on his hair with the other. “Fuck me,” he moaned.

“Gonna,” muttered Derek, biting at Stiles’ lips and licking at the blood that barely welled up.

“Then do it already,” snarled Stiles.

Derek twisted Stiles around and pushed him over the hood of his car. Stiles obligingly spread his legs as far as he could get them and braced himself with his hands. “Fuck, Derek.”

He leaned over Stiles. “Tell me what you want, Stiles,” he said, shoving two fingers inside of Stiles and scissoring them back and forth.

“Want you to listen to what I said before. Take your fingers out, I’m fucking loose enough, and get your dick in me,” snapped Stiles.

Derek obeyed. His hips snapped forward, thrusting deep into Stiles. He didn’t bother easing himself in or waiting to see if Stiles could handle all of him. He’d been waiting too long. Derek fucked Stiles harder, howling at the feeling of that tight heat surrounding him.

Stiles reached one hand down to stroke himself as Derek fucked him.

“No,” growled Derek.

“Please,” begged Stiles. “Need to come so bad, Derek.”

“You’ll come when I say,” said Derek, voice ragged. “First I’m gonna come inside you. When you feel me filling you up, then you can come.”

Stiles didn’t move his hand again, but he thrust his hips backwards, trying to get more of Derek inside him.

It only took a few more seconds before Derek was falling over the edge, slumping over on Stiles and shoving a fraction deeper as he came.

Stiles followed with Derek’s name on his lips and a whimper of joy.

Derek eventually pulled out, flipped Stiles over and kissed him hard.

Stiles kissed back, then pulled away slightly, breathing hard. “Remember what else I said?”

“What?”

“Give me five minutes and we can go again.”


End file.
